1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-power battery module using a non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density has recently been developed. The high-power battery module is configured as a large-capacity battery module manufactured by connecting a plurality of battery cells in series to be used, for example, in driving motors of devices requiring high power, e.g., electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, and the like. Further, a battery pack can be configured by electrically connecting a plurality of such battery modules to one another.
As the external appearance of devices employing a battery module is diversified, it is required to diversify the shape of the battery module, corresponding to the diversified external appearances of the devices. Particularly, demands on lightweight and compact battery modules are increased. However, the safety of the battery module should be secured. Therefore, studies on the structure of a battery module capable of satisfying all the requirements have been conducted in various fields.